Secret Kisses
by Blood ErroR
Summary: El primer beso fue cuando Karma era incapaz de distinguir entre la realidad o la ficción. El segundo ocurrió cuando él se hacía el dormido y Nagisa no sabía lo que estaba pasando. El tercero fue cuando ambos eran conscientes de sus acciones, pero no hicieron nada por evitarlo. Y el cuarto fue cuando la espera se les hizo insoportable y acabaron buscándose mutuamente.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Secret Kisses**

La primera vez que ocurrió, Karma era incapaz de distinguir la realidad de la ficción.

Con los ojos cerrados, sentado en su escritorio y la cabeza medio enterrada en sus brazos mientras se recostaba en la mesa, el pelirrojo estaba sumido en el estupor y el cansancio que había acabado haciendo mella en su cuerpo después de un día tan agotador.

Otro intento de asesinato. Otras tres tardes enteras en las que los alumnos se habían pasado planificando, entrenando y perfeccionando su estrategia y técnica para matar a su extraño profesor de una vez por todas. Tras una hora de clase y unos cuantos disparos se dieron cuenta de que obviamente no había funcionado. Aunque sinceramente, no sabían que esperar de aquello. Una parte de ellos ya sabía que por muchos planes y estratagemas que utilizaran contra Korosensei, este acabaría desbaratándolo de una forma poco convencional e inesperada. Así que ese día no había sido muy diferente, era como una especie de rutina para ellos que no les molestaba en absoluto. Aunque estuvieran siendo burlados y menospreciados por su objetivo a asesinar, realmente no importaba.

Lo único que hizo Karma al llegar al aula fue tumbarse en su mesa un momento y descansar mientras que Nagisa recogía sus libros, los cuales se había olvidado en clase el día anterior. Cuando el chico le llamó con timidez y le pidió que le acompañara para recogerlos, ya sabía lo que tocaba. Karma ya conocía de sobra a su amigo y tenía muy claro que el peliazul acabaría quedándose a hablar con Korosensi al menos unos cinco minutos dentro de esa clase en la que solo estaban ellos. Así que cerrar los ojos un momento no le haría mal a nadie ¿Verdad? No supo qué le pasó. Tal vez fue la inusual comodidad que encontró al estar sentado en esa silla de madera, el ambiente cálido que rodeaba la habitación, la luz tenue y anaranjada que se colaba entre las ventanas de la clase o la alegre y suave voz de Nagisa a lo lejos hablando con Korosensei. Tal vez fueron muchas cosas, pero cuando recuperó al menos parte de su consciencia, Karma sabía que tenía los ojos cerrados y que llevaba así un buen rato.

 _-"Me he dormido."_ \- Pensó. _\- "Patético."_

Quería abrir los ojos, de verdad quería, pero estaba tan cansado, tan cómodo y tan tranquilo que se le estaba haciendo imposible abrir los ojos. Sabía que Nagisa no le dejaría allí tirado durmiendo, así que inconscientemente dio por supuesto que el chico seguía en la habitación o que quería dejarle dormir un rato más. Puede que incluso hubiera ido con Korosensei a alguna parte, pero estaba seguro de que no se iría sin él y que aunque se fuera volvería para recogerle o para llevarle en brazos a su casa si hacía falta. Se serenaba tanto al pensar eso, que no podía evitar que su consciencia empezara a desvanecerse poco a poco, de nuevo. Haciendo que su mente se desconectara y volviera a rendirse al estupor, que poco a poco volviera a caer rendido y que no fuera capaz de distinguir con exactitud lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pero hubo algo que sí llegó a sentir.

Unos ligeros pasos aproximándose a él. Una presencia familiar a su lado. Una leve caricia en su pelo y su mejilla, tan suave que le habría costado sentirlo si no fuera porque parte de su adormecida mente estaba atenta a aquel toque. Una respiración cercana a la suya. Un murmullo que no llegó a entender. Y finalmente, una cálida y suave presión contra sus labios. Tan efímera, tan agradable y tan delicada que era comparable a una simple mariposa posándose en su expuesta piel. Pero no era eso, era imposible. Para Karma, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y su mente casi en otro sitio, aquello más que incomodarle o hacer que se despertara bruscamente, no hizo más que relajarle, hacer que se sintiera más cómodo y reconfortado por completo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa sin darse cuenta y se acabó durmiendo.

Cuando despertó, fue por una pequeña sacudida en su hombro. Al abrir los ojos con pesadez, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora de Nagisa, mientras el chico le miraba desde arriba con paciencia y tranquilidad.

-¿Has dormido bien?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

Karma solo se incorporó y se frotó los ojos con pereza. La luz anaranjada del atardecer ya no iluminaba el aula. Ahora todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la leve iluminación que llegaba por las ventanas debido a las lejanas farolas que iluminaban el camino que debían recorrer para volver a casa.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?- Preguntó el pelirrojo levantándose con parsimonia, cogiendo su mochila y empezando a andar hacia la puerta. No le hizo falta mirar hacia atrás, ya sabía que Nagisa iba detrás de él.

-Bastante, pero me daba pena despertarte.- Contestó Nagisa con naturalidad.

Esa clase de cosas eran las que hacía que Karma se paralizara por un instante y sintiera como su corazón daba un vuelco. Pero como era normal en todas esas situaciones, él lo ignoraba y seguía andando. Porque para él era más fácil dejar pasar esas sensaciones sin pararse a pensar en ellas ni en lo que las provocaba, en vez de reflexionar y llegar a conclusiones que afectarían a su vida de un modo u otro. Solo dio un leve asentimiento con su cabeza para hacerle entender al otro que le había escuchado, con eso era suficiente, normalmente con eso estaría bien. Sin embargo esa vez fue distinta. Algo era distinto. Porque Karma no tardó mucho tiempo en sentir un leve cosquilleo en sus labios y una inusual pregunta dentro de su mente. Podía recordarlo a duras penas. Aquel momento en el que algo le acarició, tanto su cara como sus labios. Estaba seguro de haberlo sentido, pero no podía recordarlo con exactitud ¿Fue un sueño? ¿Fue real? No lo sabía. Se estaba confundiendo, no sabía si su mente había empezado a confundir la realidad con la ficción. No sabía qué creer.

-¿Pasa algo?- Escuchó la voz algo preocupada de Nagisa a su lado.

No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento de su lucha interna y confusión se había quedado mirando a su compañero. Pero el peliazul le miraba con curiosidad ante su comportamiento y expectante a que dijera algo, con sus ojos azules brillando levemente ante la luz de las farolas y de la calle.

-No. Nada.- Negó con convicción.

Se estaba equivocando, seguro. No había manera de que Nagisa supiera algo respecto a aquella escena tan extraña que su mente adormecida había creado a su merced. Seguro que había sido un sueño, no era real, todo fue imaginación suya y de su mente que le había jugado una mala pasada.

Y aunque se convenció aquel día de que no había sido más que una mala jugada de su mente, no podía dejar de recordar aquel olor dulzón y tan atrayente que había inundado sus fosas nasales en aquel inusual sueño que tanto llegó a reconfortarle.

~0.0~

La segunda vez Karma estaba más que despierto, pero Nagisa no era consciente de ello.

Estaban en casa del pelirrojo, terminando un trabajo en grupo que Irina les había mandado hacía tiempo y habían decidido hacer a última hora. Sugino, el cuál también estaba en su grupo, se había marchado hace rato porque tenía un partido importante de su equipo de beisbol. Así que lo dejaron estar.

Habiendo terminado ya su parte del trabajo, Karma estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación con su espalda apoyada en el lateral de su cama. Mientras tanto, Nagisa había ido al salón para coger unos cuantos materiales que necesitaba para terminar su parte. El pelirrojo podía escucharle abrir algunos cajones de aquí para allá, no le preocupaba, no es como si tuviera nada que ocultarle. Más bien pensaba que era al contrario.

Había pasado un mes desde aquel extraño "sueño" en la clase y Karma seguía preguntándose si había sido real o no.

No lo sabía, seguía confundido. El hecho de que Nagisa no hubiera dicho ni una palabra y siguiera con la misma actitud de siempre hacia él, no ayudaba.

 _-"Puede que me esté preocupando por nada."_ \- Pensó Karma con curiosidad.

Sí, tenía que ser eso. Si Nagisa estaba igual que siempre, el problema tenía que ser suyo y de su estúpida mente.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, se acomodó en el lateral de la cama y apoyó la cabeza en esta para descansar su vista un poco. No tenía intención de dormirse esta vez, solo tranquilizarse un rato. Había estado todo el día dando vueltas y no había descansado bien esa noche. Solo quería terminar el trabajo para poder echarse una siesta.

La luz del sol se colaba entre las cortinas de su habitación y se le hacía muy raro que no hubiera casi ruido en la calle. Los coches no pasaban por la carretera y tampoco se escuchaban a los niños revoltosos del parque. Estaba todo muy tranquilo y en cierta forma le gustaba. Iba a incorporarse de la cama para mirar si la parte que tenía que hacer del trabajo estaba bien, pero empezaron a escucharse los pasos de Nagisa dirigiéndose a la habitación de nuevo y no le dio tiempo ni a abrir los ojos.

-¿Otra vez?- Escuchó murmurar a Nagisa cuando entro en la habitación.

Podría haberle dicho que no. Podría haber abierto los ojos y decirle que no se había quedado dormido, otra vez. Podría haberse levantado y haberle ayudado a terminar su trabajo. Pero no lo hizo. No sabía por qué, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí. Quieto, acostado, fingiendo dormir y escuchando como Nagisa murmuraba cosas para sí mismo y daba unos cuantos pasos a su alrededor. Alcanzó a escuchar los pasos más cerca de él y sintió la presencia de Nagisa más cerca que antes. Mucho más cerca. Y habría sido muy divertido abrir los ojos en ese momento y tomarse todo aquello como una broma.

No pudo.

No pudo porque antes de poder asimilar nada, los labios de Nagisa estaban presionados contra los suyos. Su corazón se paró, su mente se quedó en blanco, el tiempo dejó de correr y el silencio de la habitación era más intenso que antes. Karma tuvo un deja vú, como si eso ya hubiera pasado antes aunque no estuviera muy seguro. Con los ojos cerrados y la sola posibilidad de quedarse quieto, era más que consciente de como los suaves labios de su compañero de clase se posaban en los suyos, sin ningún tipo de intención de avanzar, solo se quedaba ahí, con suavidad e inocencia. El olor dulzón que le había parecido percibir aquella vez le dio de lleno en las fosas nasales, haciendo que tuviera que reprimir un sobresalto. Su mente era una mezcla de confusión y preguntas sin respuesta. No podía hacer nada, solo quedarse quieto y esperar a que Nagisa hiciera algo. Algo a parte de besarle cuando pensaba que estaba dormido. Pero aún así, una parte de él sabía que en el fondo no quería que se separara, que su sola presencia, su olor, su suavidad, todo Nagisa le reconfortaba. Su estómago se revolvía y su pecho se inflaba de genuina felicidad, se sentía tan cálido y a la vez nervioso. El pelirrojo estaba rezando para que su acelerado corazón no se escuchara con la fuerza suficiente para que el otro le escuchara. Su cercanía le estaba afectando, sus labios le hacían querer tirarlo todo por la borda y los mechones de su pelo que alcanzaba a sentir en su frente parecían tan suaves que tenía que contenerse para no alzar la mano y acariciarlos. Y no sabía qué pensar de eso. No sabía a dónde le llevarían esos pensamientos, aunque a esas alturas se lo estaba imaginando, era muy obvio. Nagisa acabó separándose de él mientras suspiraba con pesadez, como si le costara el simple hecho de echarse dos centímetros para atrás. Y Karma no sabía si sentía lo mismo, no sabía si abrir los ojos y obligarle a que volviera a besarle con tal de volver a sentir esas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Pero se contuvo. Se contuvo porque seguir haciéndose el dormido era la mejor opción, al menos por el momento. Así que mientras que Nagisa se separaba dejando tras de sí una sensación cálida en sus labios, él solo podía regular su respiración lo suficiente para que el contrario siguiera pensando que estaba dormido.

-Que cruel eres.- Dijo Nagisa con voz amarga mientras se levantaba.

Ahí fue cuando debería haberse levantado de verdad. Cuando debería haber cogido a Nagisa del brazo y preguntarle "¿Por qué?" y exigir una explicación de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pero de nuevo, no pudo. Tal vez porque su mente aún seguía siendo una vorágine de pensamientos sin control que no conseguía ordenar. O tal vez por que el tono triste en las palabras de Nagisa había llegado a hacer mella en él, preguntándose el significado de esa frase y lo que quería decirle con ella.

Se volvieron a escuchar los pasos del peliazul por la habitación, esta vez más rápidos y apresurados. Para cuando Karma reunió el valor suficiente para abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al otro, ya no servía de nada.

Se había marchado.

~0.0~

La tercera vez ambos eran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando, pero no hicieron nada para evitarlo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos y andando con parsimonia, Karma miraba al suelo mientras escuchaba a Nagisa hablando sobre sus nuevos conocimientos sobre Korosensei.

Las clases habían terminado hacía tiempo y como una costumbre o una especie de pacto no hablado ambos se dirigían juntos hacia la estación. Y a pesar de que Nagisa actuaba con total naturalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada, la mente de Karma estaba en otro sitio. Al pelirrojo le sorprendía la facilidad que su amigo tenía para fingir que todo iba bien, para fingir que no había hecho nada malo y para fingir que no le había besado pensando que él estaba dormido. Pero él no se veía con las agallas de enfrentarle y decirle que estaba despierto en ese momento, más que nada porque temía que las cosas se vieron incómodas entre ellos.

Así que hizo lo mismo que Nagisa: Fingir que no había pasado nada y que todo iba bien.

Y en principio estaba funcionando. Seguían igual que siempre, estudiaban juntos, volvían juntos a casa, se comportaban de la misma forma en la clase. Nada había cambiado.

Pero era mucho pedir que las cosas permanecieran así ¿Verdad?

-¿Karma?- Preguntó Nagisa con curiosidad a su lado.

Giró la cabeza y le miró con tranquilidad, aún si en su interior estaba completamente agitado. El peliazul le miraba a los ojos con intensidad, como si intentara leerle o analizarle. Ambos pararon de andar y se quedaron en silencio. Para Nagisa era obvio que la mente de Karma estaba en otro sitio y el otro ni había intentado ocultarlo.

El pelirrojo dio por hecho que no hacía falta contestarle, ya era obvio que no le estaba prestando atención y como siempre, lo ignorarían después de una leve sonrisa y seguirían hablando.

Pero esa vez no. Esa vez Nagisa había decidido romper con todas y cada una de las costumbres que habían ido desarrollando con el tiempo.

Y Karma no sabía si estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero cuando sintió la mano de Nagisa agarrándole el brazo y dando un pequeño tirón para que se acercara, se imaginó lo que iba a pasar.

El rostro del chico se acercó lentamente, como si en su interior se estuviera debatiendo si realmente merecía la pena hacer aquello. Aunque era una batalla perdida, porque sus labios se juntaron sin ningún remordimiento ni ninguna queja. Eran tan suaves y cálidos como Karma los recordaba. Y aunque sabía que tenía que apartarse, no lo hizo. No quería hacerlo. Porque la última vez que pasó tenía los ojos cerrados y fingía dormir. Pero ahora estaba despierto, observándolo todo a su alrededor y consciente de lo que estaba pasando. La visión de Nagisa completamente sonrojado, nervioso y agitado ante lo que estaba haciendo, aún si solo era un choque entre sus labios, era demasiado. Su mano apretaba su brazo con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que en algún momento se apartara, cosa que no iba a pasar. Y a pesar de que Karma tuviera sus ojos abiertos, Nagisa solo pudo cerrarlos debido a la vergüenza. Como si él no pudiera ser más adorable, como si no pudiera gustarle más cada día. Se estaba perdiendo. Se estaba perdiendo por completo y era culpa de Nagisa. Su mente estaba a punto de quedarse en blanco y centrarse en la persona que tenía en frente. En sus gestos, su embriagante olor, su amabilidad, su sonrisa, su dulzura y sobretodo de esos besos a escondidas que quién sabe por cuanto tiempo había empezado a darle. Quería corresponderle, quería abrazarle y besarle de la misma forma, quería que sintiera la misma calidez en el pecho que él y las mismas mariposas en el estómago. Que se sintiera igual de afortunado y preciado que él al recibir sus besos.

No le dio tiempo.

Cuando empezó a levantar los brazos para rodear a Nagisa en un fuerte abrazo, el chico se separó de repente. Mirándole sonrojado y con agitación.

-Me he olvidado algo en clase. Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo el peliazul avergonzado y atropelladamente.

Ambos sabían que era mentira. Y aún así se separaron aquel día dejando en su cabeza un millón de preguntas sin responder.

~0.0~

La cuarta vez la espera se le hizo insoportable y fue Karma el que acabó arrinconando al otro.

Con Korosensei detrás de ellos pidiéndoles que ayudaran a recoger el material de Educación Física, les era imposible estar tranquilos. Más cuando quería que lo hicieran a solas y con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto ¿Por qué no se lo pedía a otros? Quién sabe. Tal vez quería que estuvieran a solas. Tal vez les había espiado ese día que se besaron en mitad de la calle. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que no eran los mismos y no se comportaban de la misma forma el uno con el otro desde la semana pasada. Y no lo iban a negar.

Nagisa estaba muy avergonzado por sus acciones y a la vez apenado por no haber recibido ningún tipo de respuesta de Karma. Y Karma también estaba avergonzado por la clase de cosas que se le habían pasado por la cabeza a la vez que frustrado por no poder dirigirse apropiadamente a Nagisa. No podían ni mirarse a los ojos. Y les sentaba tan mal no poder hacerlo que se limitaban a bajar la cabeza y murmurar maldiciones por lo bajo.

Por esa razón habían acabado obviamente encerrados en el cobertizo del patio, cada uno en una punta de este fingiendo prestar atención a una pelota o a una comba y esperando poder salir de allí sin el corazón roto o una amistad destruida.

Porque separarse era lo último que querían. Y les gustaría evitar eso a toda costa.

Aunque también querían dejar las cosas claras. Y eso más que nada hizo que Nagisa soltará la pelota que sujetaba entre sus manos, se diera la vuelta y decidiera abrir la boca con nerviosismo, pero decidido a poner las cosas sobre la mesa.

-M-Me gustas.

Ahí soltó una granada hacia Karma.

-Me gustas desde hace tiempo, sé que no debería haberte besado, pero pensé que sería la única oportunidad que tenía de hacerlo. Lo siento tanto, s-si ya no quieres estar conmigo aunque sea como amigos lo comprenderé, sería lo mejor.

Y ahí la granada le explotó en la cara.

-No.- Respondió Karma al instante.

Se levantó de repente y no tardó ni un segundo en llegar al lado de Nagisa, el cuál le miraba sorprendido por su reacción. Era normal, pues ese "No" podía interpretarse de mucha formas.

Aunque sus siguientes acciones le dieron un significado mucho más grande a ese "No" del que pensaban en un principio.

Porque rompiendo todas las costumbres y los hechos hasta el momento, esta vez fue Karma el que alzó las manos para sujetar el rostro de Nagisa entre ellas. Fue Karma el que cerró los ojos y el que juntó sus labios en un impulso. El peliazul se sobresaltó y sus músculos se tensaron mientras que el otro solo presionaba sus labios con más intensidad. Fue impredecible, inesperado, ardiente y salvaje. Karma atrapó sus labios con fuerza, los saboreó y disfrutó de ellos, mientras que Nagisa solo podía suspirar con pesadez, aferrarse a su espalda con fuerza e intentar seguirle el ritmo con toda la fuerza que tenía. Era un beso diferente al que habían tenido aquella vez. Este era impaciente, acelerado, con sus pechos presionándose, sus cuerpos estrechándose y sus respiraciones acelerándose a cada segundo que pasaba. Podían oler el característico aroma del contrario con cada respiración y cada suspiro, tenían la sensación de que el corazón saldría disparado de su pecho y aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al contrario no parecía ser suficiente para calmar el calor y el sofoco que empezaba a embargarles. Acariciando el pelo de Karma entre sus manos, Nagisa solo podía dejarse arrastrar por las sensaciones, por algo que había estado soñando con sentir desde hacía tiempo. Era tan irreal, tan satisfactorio. La forma en la que Karma le besaba le hacía entender muchas cosas. Cosas como que le correspondía. Porque le conocía lo suficiente para saber que el pelirrojo no era capaz de expresarlo todo con palabras, pero sí con acciones. Y con ese momento tenía más que suficiente para saber que no era solo una confesión, también una especie de promesa.

Se separaron agitados, mirando hacia otro lado avergonzados y con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo brillante. Pero con una sonrisa difícil de disimular.

-No pidas perdón.- Dijo Karma con la voz agitada.- Si lo haces yo también tendré que disculparme por hacerme el dormido.

-¿Eh?- Contestó Nagisa abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas.- Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ese día cuando Korosensei abrió la puerta del cobertizo extrañado por no haber escuchado gritos ni explosiones ni nada por el estilo, solo se encontró a Nagisa y Karma hablando tranquilamente en el suelo con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

~0.0~

El aire frío del otoño le golpeó en toda la cara, haciendo que frunciera el ceño e intentara enterrar parte de su rostro dentro de su abrigo. No le gustaba el frío, menos cuando él era de sangre caliente y se pasaba el día de aquí para allá haciendo quién sabe qué cosas. Las hojas secas de los árboles crujían a su paso, pero no podía importarle menos.

Karma llevaba mucho tiempo metido en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse de otra cosa que no fuera de Nagisa.

Nagisa y su sonrisa. Nagisa y sus sonrojos. Nagisa y esos cuatro besos que se dieron a escondidas del mundo y que lo cambió todo para ellos. Simplemente Nagisa.

Sí, era surrealista.

Sintió una calidez inusual en la mano, pero no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber que era ese chico el que había juntado sus manos con una pequeña sonrisa. Le miró con atención mientras el peliazul mantenía sus ojos brillantes en sus manos entrelazadas. Tan adorable.

Le hubiera gustado besarle en el aquel momento, tenía total permiso para hacerlo, era su novio después de todo. Pero estaban en un parque y había niños delante. No quería responsabilizarse de posibles traumas o preguntas incómodas a los padres, por lo que decidió dejar ese beso para otro momento.

Después de todo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para besarle.

* * *

Hola ~

Sí, esto es lo que parece. Es justamente lo que parece ¿Yo? ¿Escribiendo un Karma x Nagisa? ¿Yo? ¿Y luego qué? ¿El apocalipsis? (?) Vale no, ya dije hace mucho tiempo que también los shippeo y que también tenía ideas para ellos, esta es una de esas ideas. Es algo bastante corto, unas 3 mil palabras, pero creo que ha sido suficiente y estoy bastante satisfecha. He estado muy liada estos días así que el tiempo para escribir se va por la borda, pero hago lo que puedo y he podido subir esto. No sé si tengo algo que aclarar respecto al fic, la verdad, es simple ~

Así que espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
